


Never Means Forever

by TrickyStump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Both come from broken families, Cute, Depression, Highschool AU, In Reality, M/M, Patrick thinks he has it worse than pete, Patrick will join the band, Patrick's in choir, Pete stays so strong until one night he just can't take it and spills his guts to Patrick, Pete still plays the bass in a band with joe and andy, Sorry i write sad cause i'm sad, Suck at tags but wtf, pete does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyStump/pseuds/TrickyStump
Summary: Pete is a senior in highschool, who struggles with depression and anxiety. He plays bass in a band with his two best friends, you guessed it, Joe and Andy, which his dad hates. In fact, he's only allowed to stay in the band because he somehow gets straight A's. Pete's been able to hide his thoughts and feeling beneath a gruff, punk exterior for most of his life, but now that he's just so happened to stumble upon Patrick fucking Stump, it's getting harder and harder because all he wants is to cry in Patrick's arms and tell him everything. This is the story of how two teenaged boys found true love with each other, but neither could stay more than just long enough to touch the other's life and change them for the better.





	Never Means Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad so i write sad. when I'm happy, I'll write happy. So on, so forth. If you don't like that, I suggest you not read my posts. Enjoy!

Pete sighed.

He was currently in the back row of his highschool auditorium, watching his 16-year-old sister, Hilary's, choir concert. He was wearing his plain black sweatshirt and skinny jeans, with smudged eye liner and a scowl on his face. He really wished he was any where but here right now.

It wasn't that the choir wasn't good that made Pete hate going to watch his sister sing, they were pretty great; the best choral union in the state, actually. No, the thing that made Pete hate going to these things was that it was so /boring/. Almost all the songs were power ballads, which Pete usually enjoyed, but the lyrics were so plain, such clichés. Plus, they were all about love, happiness, or if he got lucky, sadness. Why couldn't they sing songs about war and sex and the truth about reality, which was that life was complete shit?

This night was no different, as Pete and his parents were listening to a song about a cherry tree, or something, he wasn't really sure. He was only half listening.

Pete yawned and pulled out his phone. Hiding it below the chair, he opened his messages and saw that he had missed twenty texts in the group chat with Andy and Joe, his best friends.

When he opened the chat, the two were talking about something to do with what it would be like to have ham for hands. /classic/ Pete thought, muffling a chuckle.

Pete: hey guys, wyd?

Joe: we're in a heated debate

Andy: Not really, but what ever joe. Wyd pete?

Pete: Trying not to choke myself. I'm at Hilary's choir concert BLEH

**Author's Note:**

> Idea's for the next chapter anyone?


End file.
